talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Star World Nirvana
Star World Nirvana (Star World Clash) is the Guild War system in Tales of Erin. Before the event starts, there will be a registration session that lasts for 7 days. Event lasts for 7 days. On each day, each registered guild will need to march against another guild. The battle results are determined by the Nirvana Points. Players may defeat Bosses in Multiplayer Battles to earn Nirvana Points and complete “Soul Essence Gathering” stage to activate the daily buff effects. After the event ends, the event entrance will remain open for the next 7 days so that players may claim their rewards. Nirvana Medals earned from the event will NOT be reset after the event ends. Registration Instruction How to enter Click the Registration button on the main page of the game, or click the banner to enter registration page. Registration Requirements * The total number of members in the guild: at least 10 * At least 5 members have been online in the previous 7 days (from the register time). * During the registration session, only the Leader and Deputy Leaders have the right to register when the guild meets the requirements. Attention Registration cannot be cancelled. Members of the guild cannot quit the guild or be kicked out from the guild after registration. Members who join the guild after the Star World Clash begins will gain personal points immediately and can contribute Nirvana Points to the guild after 24 hours. Wars and Battle Multiplayer Battle Battle rules and details * Battle will be available from 9:00 to 14:00 (UTC-5), corresponding to 12:00 to 02:00 (UTC+8) & 14:00-19:00 (UTC+0) . * There will be 3 difficulty levels, all of which will grant Guild Points and personal Points upon winning. * The more difficult levels, the more Guild Points and personal Points can be gained. * Creating Battles consume Stamina while joining in Battles cost Gold. * Guild Points and personal Points gained from each difficulty level are fixed. * Upon winning, Adventurers can also gain Nirvana Token, Costumes and many other Costumes and Items. Guild Points Calculation Guild Points from Nirvana Battles will be calculated by the following rule: Points limit from the Battle x (damage from all Adventurers in the Guild/damage from all Adventurers joined in the Battle x 100%) Personal Point Calculation Personal Points from Nirvana Battles will be calculated by the following rule: Points limit from the Battle x (damage from the Adventurer in the Guild/damage from all Adventurers joined in the Battle x 100%) Soul Essence Collection Personal Battle Battle will be available from 9:00 to 14:00 (UTC-5), corresponding to 21:00 to 02:00 (UTC+8) & 14:00-19:00 (UTC+0) . Minor Guild Points will be gained upon winning Soul Essence Collection battle. Floating Soul Essence is used to charge White God Projection which can be claimed after winning battles. After charging is complete, all Guild members will have a buff which increases attack and maximum health. Creating Soul Essence Collection personal battle consumes Stamina. About White God Projection Buff * Claim Soul Essence from winning Soul Essence Battle to charge White God Projection. * After charging completed, only Guild leader and vice leader can activate the buff. * Buff can be activated for 4 times per day. * The buff will increase all members’ attack and maximum health in the Guild for 30 minutes. * Soul Essence will be set to 0 every day. Determine Win or Lose Win or lose is determined by the number of Points. The Guild with higher Points win while another Guild with lower Points lose. To claim the win or lose achievements, Adventurers need to gain at least 100 Points. When both Guilds have the same Points, both will be determined as lose. Trophy and Exclusive Summon Nirvana Summon After winning in Multiplayer Battle in event, Nirvana Token can be claimed. Spent 1 Nirvana Token can perform a special Summon in Nirvana Summon. A huge number of Soul Spirit Costumes and items can be gained! Rules: * The number of Rewards in the Summon is fixed and can be reset. * In round 1-10, when the Gold reward is claimed, the Summon rewards can be reset. * From 11 to above, when all items in the Summon are claimed, the Summon rewards can be reset. Achievements After completing Star World Nirvana Achievements, Nirvana Medals and limited titles can be claimed in Achievements page. Nirvana Medals Primary way to gain Nirvana Medal: Complete win and lose achievements to claim certain number of Medals. Nirvana Medals can be used to exchange Character Misael, Concentrated Nirvana Essence and items for Soul Spirit Costumes. Nirvana Reforge Costume Reforgable can be gained via Massive Battles of Guild War. Concentrated Nirvana Essence can be exchanged using Nirvana Medal. Reforge action can be performed in Workshop – Nirvana Reforge. After Reforge, Costumes will remain their Breakthrough stats and random skills while their levels and fixed skill levels are all reset to 1. Star World Nirvana Ranking Event rankings can be checked via Ranking page. Rewards of Star World Nirvana will be sent via Mail. Noted that not all Guild member can gain rewards but those with certain personal Points in event.